


Like Rotten Fruit

by DoreyG



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (or hateship), Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 ...Ye Who Enter Here, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Gen, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You seem angry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Rotten Fruit

“You seem angry.”

“Shut up,” Skye manages, through teeth gritted so hard that it looks like they might fall out any moment.

“Have I done something to upset you?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Skye repeats, with hands clenched so tight that it looks like she’s about to draw blood any second.

“I don’t know _what_ I could’ve done,” she pauses, considers, “apart from gained your trust, betrayed your trust, led to your kidnap by a psychopath who is still unaccountably in love with you and possibly killed every single one of your friends along the way.”

Skye only _glares_.

…Still not effective.


End file.
